You Will Never Be Alone
by ComeAroundSunrise
Summary: Superman and Wonder Woman battle a near-invincible creature in the city of Metropolis and both come to terms with what they may or may not feel for each other. SM/WW Oneshot.


Hi, this is my first fanfic, I decided to finally open my old notebook and try writing again and what better subject than SM/WW. Oneshot. Enjoy.

The story is completely non canon and draws from all sorts of stuff but the origin story would be New 52.

DC and Ubisoft please don't sue me I have no money. I don't own any of the characters I write about.

Smoke, black thick smoke rose up from the perfectly round and barren crater that lay before them, perhaps only a minute or an hour ago they would've been staring at the hallowed floor of the storied football team that usually played here, the revered ground that talented musicians stood on as they plied their trade. On most nights this field was the centre of celebration, cause of joy and life, but those times will be no more. At the bottom of that crater was only nothing, yes there was nothing, but the nothingness was evidence of the battle between something that cannot be stopped, and something that cannot be moved.

"GO! I need to do this!" Ordered the voice of someone that obviously held reverence and respect, the voice one might expect that a stern father would have when reprimanding a child. Or the last wishes of a respected leader.

The voice belonged to the only man that would issue such a command. The only man that she would have followed into any battle regardless of the odds and more importantly regardless of the damning light her culture shone upon men, especially with his magnitude of powers.

"I'm not going to leave you!''

"Go Diana! NOW!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Kal"

"I need you to go!"

"Why?! You're not the only hero around here! Or have you forgotten?"

It was clear that the man's orders were going to be ignored, he knew that she would never leave him, much less so in battle, she was a warrior, an Amazonian warrior and the myths, no, truths about Amazons were such that they would rather let their souls be engulfed by the draconic flames of Hades before they left a war comrade to their fate. It was one of the defining qualities he had come to adore her for, together along with the never ending one-way bridge of loyalty she opened to him, she harboured a feral ferocity like a cornered tiger, however this was coupled with a deep and profound foundation of understanding, compassion, patience and love for all that was worthy of the noble title she bore.

And he was well aware that that he would never leave her side in battle no sooner that she would him. But he needed her to stay, he knew that she would never comply but lives, _her life,_ were at stake. The humanoid alien Kal-El the Last Son of Krypton, was going to miss the way demigod Princess Diana, Heir to the Throne of Themyscira, made him smile. And the League members had always observed that he had had the same effect on her.

Nevertheless, he had to try. He moved close to her, so close he could almost touch her face with his own and placed his hands on her waist, as if to kiss her, he remembered the last time they were this close; they were sitting on the roof of the Lincoln Memorial Building, contemplating their commonalities regarding their isolation, they didn't kiss though, but the combined voids of their loneliness, and the bright light of a full Luna almost compelled them to.

His incredible blues now engaged her equally magnificent azure eyes. They were standing under a steel bridge and even in the heat of battle they could barely supress their own recognition of the fact that each other's presence like this made their respective subconscious tremble and flood with waterfalls of fiery desire.

"Everything we have tried didn't seem to faze that thing, it. I plan on doing something that might be the only thing that works. And if that attack will destroy it, it might also kill m-" He hesitated for a brief moment, eyes locked, "It will destroy everything around me, including you, and if I lose you…"

"And if you lose me?"

"I would rather die a thousand gruesome deaths than to see the only person that I truly care for in this way suffer, you see you are the only one that makes me feel like someone actually understands me and accept me for the person I am. Di, you're the only person that makes Superman, Kal and Clark happy at the same time and sometimes when I don't want to get up in the morning I remember the way you laugh at my jokes and" He was rambling now, and he could see the slight shades of pink in Diana's cheeks and hear the beat of her heart intensify.

_Gods! Why is he telling me this now? We need to stop this thing from destroying a city and he wants to tell me how much I mean to him? What the hell characteristic makes Superman super-honest about his feelings whenever it's the least convenient? He could've told me that one night in DC but he chooses now? He had plenty of chances to come out to me in the Watchtower when we were alone and I would've probably kissed him, he must know by now I feel the same fire for him as he does for me. But for some reason he decides that now is the best time to try and tell me he loves me. It's not like I asked him under what he felt under the powers of the lasso._

"Listen to me Clark; I will not leave you"

"You're going to have to let me do this, Di"

His tone changed, the steady song of reverence and respect were still there but this was no command, it was a plea. It went unanswered. But he didn't care now. In their mini-trance she had failed to take notice of the fading glow radiating from her belt.

"Whatever you're planning I don't give a fu-What have you done?!"

"I did what I had to, I hope you forgive me" he managed to forge a smile.

"You deceitful, uncaring man! I cannot believe I trusted you like this! I will never forget this betrayal! FREE ME NOW YOU BOYSCOUT!"

He had tied her to the sturdy and thick support trusses of the bridge with her own lasso using a tight knot his father taught him when he was growing up on the Kent family farm. Even a being of her own strength would take some time to work herself of a knot that would make even the fabled pirate Kenway proud. He was never going to convince her, and it occurred to him that he could've distracted her but even though it was going to take all of his will not to give away his plan of tying her down using her own magical lasso, you know, the kind of magical lasso that forced those bound by it to convey the truth and nothing but the absolute truth.

Her words made him churn a little, even though she was angry she was telling the absolute truth, lasso and all, and if he actually survived this how can he make it up her? He wondered. But now was not the time for wondering as he steeled himself for what may be the end to his final battle.

Superman was running out of time; the creature, of whom they had no warning of was readying for an attack on a nearby hospital, like a Bull it charged with merciless conviction at the glass façade of the Metropolitan General Hospital, every charging step forward seemingly sealing the fates of the poor souls trapped inside.

But for a flash of Red and Blue! Expecting the heavy burden that came with the loss of helpless lives, the hopes of onlookers were raised when they saw a caped, blue blur counter the momentum of the creature that was now caught in the destruction of its immediate surroundings. The Amazonian's eyes moved to the centre of impact to see the aftermath left by such a violent collision. She knew no-one but he could survive such an event, her belief was half correct.

"Great Hera" the knot was now finally coming a little loose, but precious minutes would still be lost in trying to free herself.

As if nothing happened the creature rose up high into the air and bombed down like a mortar on the hospital roof. Visions of screams, blood and carnage were now stark reality as she bore witness to the effortless crumbling of glass, concrete, fabric, and _flesh._ The cries of the helpless flooded his senses as realised he'd failed.

A long time ago, he pledged that he would do everything in his power to protect the inhabitants of the world he'd come to love, but he hadn't. Despair filled his brain and sonic booms pierced his ears as he flew towards the creature and inflicted upon it a hypersonic uppercut. The transfer of energy rendered the creature a concussion and it groaned in extreme pain as it flew several hundred metres vertically into the air and he followed after it. Upon reaching the creature mid-air he wrapped his arms around it and inhaled as he took both them high into the clouds and even higher until he could see an airliner at his altitude not that far away. The flight path was akin to that of a satellite rocket. Except rockets did not do what he was about to do next.

Superman let go and overtook the still dazed enemy and positioned himself a thousand metres above the creature as it reached the apex of its parabolic trajectory. He shot downwards and plunged himself into the creature, accelerating its fall.

Superman now flew straight down back to earth with his hands now around the creature in a lethal bear hug, the sonic booms signifying that they had now turned into nothing more than an impact-detonated ballistic missile. He chose a green square to mark the site of their terrifying marriage with the ground. A football field, as the season was over it was bound to be deserted, he reasoned, and the extensive car park surrounding the perimeter of the field meant that there would be no residential areas that could be caught in the inevitable earthquake.

Sensing the ground getting closer, Superman closed his eyes and prepared for what was about to happen.

_'Might as well die with happy thoughts,' _There was only one kind of happy thought for him.

He thought of Diana, the way her infinite locks of raven hair flowed peacefully down on her chest, He remembered when he would always open a door for Diana when they walked together, only for his jaw to drop when he saw her complete, feminine and drop-dead perfect figure as she walked past. When they the way her enchanting smile and dazzling blue eyes filled him with warmth every time she would visit him off-duty at the Watchtower. He thought of the way Diana listened to him when he told her why he had to wear a disguise as Clark, of how he had to develop such a gulf in attributes between the two identities. He remembered the way she comforted him when he was feeling particularly lonely.

_"You don't have to put up such a façade for me Kal, I've come to respect you, and adore you whatever name you choose to call yourself by. I don't care where you're from, you are one of the most sincere and genuine people I have ever met, no amount of thick glasses and loose fitting suits could change the way I think if you, every time I see you I have to challenge everything my mother taught me about men. You make the lives of everyone around so much better by just being who you are, every day I look forward to being in your company as you are the only one in the outside world that makes me feel like a normal woman, not even Steve could do that. Your powers far exceed that of any being but you choose to lead a life of nobility helping everyone around you and not asking for anything in return. You mean so much more to me than just a work colleague who happens to be an alien. You are the only one that man that can truly make me happy. And know this, Kal-El of Krypton, as long as I live and breathe you will never be alone"_

Maybe he could've just told her he loved her and kissed her.

Superman did not see the creature wake up, regain awareness and then proceed to pull out a pouch lined in some otherworldly alloy, undoubtedly to fully conceal the pouch's contents, the creature pulled out a shining, pulsating green rock from the pouch and pressed it against Superman's back. Touchdown.

Thanks for reading, Please R/R as I haven't done any creative writing in a while and I hope you liked it. Any constructive criticism is very much welcome and feel free to PM we if you wish. I probably won't do any sequels to this but who knows. =)


End file.
